


(a little bit) out of my limit

by jeogiyonoona (Himelda_Window)



Series: notebook drabbles [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Changbin has a crush on Seungmin, Fluff, M/M, changbin is the only important one nobody else does much of anything, ft. other 99/00 liners to fill out the class, look i just wanted to do some practice and this is what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himelda_Window/pseuds/jeogiyonoona
Summary: “Yeosang wouldn’t hate you anymore if you would just stop staring at his best friend, Binnie.”
Relationships: One-sided Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Series: notebook drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654150
Kudos: 4





	(a little bit) out of my limit

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself. As usual, written in all of 5 minutes, not even really proofread, just thrown up for anyone to read. seungbin rise.
> 
> \- the first part in a series of small things I've done for fun. I'll probably expand this one later, though.

The second I walk into the classroom, I know any hopes I had of paying attention today are gone. How am I supposed to pay attention when he looks like that? He looks like an angel sent from above. I can see him in his assigned seat on the other side of the room, getting his work out and chatting with his seatmates. How can someone be that beautiful? The sunlight streaming in through the window next to his desk makes his hair glow a deep cherry red, and I feel myself falling all over again.

My gaze shifts off of him for a second, and I’m promptly shoved in the back. It’s now that I realize I’m still in the doorway and definitely blocking people from entering. I turn around to apologize to- oh, it’s Yeosang, fantastic. He’s not fond of me because of how much time I spend staring at his best friend. I don’t blame him, but that doesn’t make me feel any better as I shuffle to my seat. I hear him grumble something about me not having any shame and sink down a little further, fishing out my study materials.

“You know,” an annoying but loveable voice comes from beside me. “Yeosang wouldn’t hate you anymore if you would just stop staring at his best friend, Binnie.”

“Mingi, I don’t hate Jaemin for staring at you! Yeosang needs to accept that Seungmin’s looks attract attention.” A chuckle comes from my other side and I don’t hold in my groan.

“Bin, Jaemin stares at everyone. You only stare at Seungminnie. Just ask him out already!”

“No chance. He’s way out of my league, Suhyun. Now leave me alone, class is starting. My friends can only sigh and turn their attention to the board.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter for random screaming: himemallow  
> scream back on my cc: multi_hime


End file.
